Glow With Fire
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Mater finds himself in chaotic situation when he rescues a car targeted by a Phoenix and her gang of motorcycles. Things get worse when the FBI and MI6 get involved. Will Mater survive this adventure? Find Out! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Motorcycle Attack

**Glow With Fire**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Chapter 1: Motorcycle Attack**

It had been a long, hot day in the deserts of Arizona, and Pr. Bentley was overheating slightly even given his air conditioned lab. For months the Professor had been working on a discovery that could very well change every cars lives forever.

For years, people had mocked the sciencetists ability to create a new kind of superfuel that wouldn't explode like that crazy Axelrod's Allinol in the World Grand Prix. After all that had transpired, who could trust alternative fuel anymore?

Well, the Professor's mind was set to change their minds. Thanks to a secret cavern he had found under the desert, he was quite sure that he the final ingredient nessacary for his superfuel to be complete.

A small dab of glowing red crystal powdered dust. Pouring it into the vail he had mixed, Bentley's eyes widened in joy as he watched the clear, blue liquid change to a shimmering dark orange, purple.

He had did it! The superfuel was complete!

However, the thrill of success was suddenly overcome by the fear of survival when a gang of motorcycles suddenly surrounded his house and began breaking through the windows.

Fearing that they had come for his formula, Bentley grabbed the superfuel, and ripped out a key piece of information from his notebookbefore breaking out and dashing into the sunset.

Three motorcycles instantly took off after the speeding car, while the others invaded the house. The leader of the motorcycle grinned when he found the Professor's notebook.

"Phoenix will be proud," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pr. Bentley was still on the run, his pursuers catching up fast. He knew he had to find a way to shake them. When he spotted an upcoming train station, he couldn't have been happier in his life.

There was a train in the station right now, and it was just about ready to leave. Ignoring the lines and the ticket booths, Pr. Bentley jumped aboard the train, barely making it before the doors slammed closed.

The three motorcycles had saw what happened and gave chase as the train started to pull out. But they were no match for the locomotive's speed, and soon it was out of their sight.

"This is Agent Delta reporting in " called in one of the motorcycles dissapionted " we've lost the Professor,"

"No worries" came the response " we still have the formula,"

"But Phoenix said to bring the Professor in too," said Agent Delta.

"Then go after him" Agent Alpha responded " after all, how far could he go,"

"Hey Delta" called Gamma, interrupting the motorcycle's converstation with Alpha " I just got done talking with the train guy. The train the Professor was on is heading somewhere to a place called Radiator Springs. Apparently town to a famous racecar and knight,"

"A knight?" asked Delta intriqued.

"Yep, and you won't believe it" said Gamma " but that knight just happens to be a tow truck. Hey, you don't really think the Professor intended to get on this train did you?"

"I highly doubt it" said Agent Delta " but if he did. Then that knight will have to be taken down with us,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the next morning, reserve FBI Agent Stern planned to visit his old firend Pr. Bentley in order to drag him out that lab of his. Even when they both worked for the FBI, the Professor had barely spent anytime out of his lab.

Now that he was retired though, Agent Stern made sure to make reguluar visits in order to force Ol' Bentley of his office and have some fun. However, when he arrived at the Professor's house today, he was stunned by what he saw.

Motorcycle tracks, broken glass, and raided lab lied rotting in the sun. It didn't take the detective skills of Steerluck Jones to figure out what was wrong.

Worried about what happened to his friend, Stern quickly activated his FBI emergency call and alerted them to the situation. It seems like the Phoenix had finally taken it's wings.


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

**Ch.2: Ambush**

It was just another peaceful day in Radiator Springs. Most of the tourists were gathered at the specail Spring Ceremony at Wheel Well, leaving the main town pretty much abandoned.

Noticing that the Sheriff wasn't there at the ceremony, Mater decided to head back to town early to find out what the police car was up to. What surprised him when he finally found the police car, was that he was packing his bags.

"Where you going Sheriff?" asked Mater.

"Oh Mater" said Sheriff, turning around surprised " I didn't expect anyone to be back so soon,"

"Well I didn't see you at the Ceremony, so I thought you might be here" said Mater " but what you packing your bags for?"

"Well, you see" said Sheriff, a little reluctantly " I'm going..to be going away for awhile,"

"Oh" said Mater, then asked "why?"

" An old friend called and needs my help with something" said Sheriff " I can't go into anymore details than that. For awhile anyway, Radaitor Springs will have to get along without me,"

"Well if you gotta go I ain't stopping you" said Mater " just promise you'll come back safe you hear?"

"Promise" said Sheriff, and just before he drove off to leave,turned back to Mater " Oh, by the way, don't tell the others I'll be gone. I don't want them to worry to much,"

"My lips are sealed," said Mater, drawing his mouth to a close.

Sheriff chuckled at Mater's innocence, then drove off with a smile on his face. Yep, with folks like Mater around, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Later that evening, when the Spring Ceremony was complete, and everyone arrived back in town, Mater went off to start his usuasal patrols. Searching for stalled cars, and broken down clunkers.

With the specail rocket boosters he recieved from Finn and Holley last year, he could now cover twice as much ground in half the time.

So far on his turbo search, he hadn't spotted anything odd, until he noticed an old Bentley sitting at the side of the road. Turning off his rocket boost, Mater approached the old car, seeing that whoever it was decided to take a nap.

"Well I can't just let him sleep here in the heat" said Mater " he could get overheated,"

Carefully, Mater tapped his tow hook upon the car's hood, making the old Bentley stir his head awake. The old car's blue orbs awakened staring into Mater's friendly green eyes.

"Whooboy!" said Mater, in success " that must have been one heck of a nap. What's your name bud?"

"My name's Professor Bentley" said Bentley to the tow truck " so sorry that I've worried you, but my engine overheated yesterday, and I couldn't move, so I guess I just decided to take a snooze. A pretty long one by the looks of it,"

"No problem" said Mater, moving up behind Bentley to attach his tow hook " I understand. I'll drag you back to Ramone's, he'll have you fixed up good in no time,"

With that said, Mater started driving the Professor back towards Radaitor Springs. He didn't want to use his rocket boost to stir up the old Bentley any further.

As he drove, Mater was quite unaware that he was being watched. A black motorcycle with red eyes, stood perched on one of the nearby rocks, as the Professor and Mater drove past.

"This is Agent Zeta" said the motorcycle " commence Operation: Crash and Burn,"

Taking that as their cue, three motorcycles slid out of their hiding places, and pulled out in front of Mater, making the tow truck come to a halt. Two more, appeared behind Mater, preventing any chance for escape.

"Wha...what's going on here?" asked Mater, confused.

Professor Bentley's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw their predicament. He knew that Phoenix's goons would find him, but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

Without Mater noticing it, Bentley planted his vail of superfuel into the tow truck's back where it would be safe as the motorcycles came in to attack.

Fighting like a pack of angry wolves, the three motorcycles in front targeted Mater, while the two motorcycles in the back targeted Bentley.

Crippled by the weight of an extra car, Mater was forced to let go of his cargo, after taking a few fierce blows to his sides. Which left the Professor at the mercy of Zeta and Alpha.

Delta, Beta, and Gamma were having a tougher time getting at Mater once the tow truck had released his hook from Bentley. He tried to take a few of them down with his karate moves, but then Agent Delta decided to play dirty.

Shooting out some fire wire from his wheels, the motorcycle shocked Mater with over 10,000 volts of electricity, making the tow truck become dizzy and confused.

Gamma delievered the final blow, knocking poor Mater out cold.

"Hmph" said Gamma " pawns topple knight,"

"We got the Professor hooked" said Alpha " let's go!"

With that said the motorcycle gang left with their prize, leaving a wounded Mater behind.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Lightning was getting worried, as were the other Radaitor Springs residents. No one had seen Mater or the Sheriff in hours. Where could they be?

Thinking fast, a search party was organized to look for the missing cars. Sarge gave them all radios to communicate with once the found their missing friends.

While the others looked somewhere else, Lightning decided to go down Mater's usuasal patrol route. After about fifthteen minutes of driving and no sign of the town truck, Lightning was about to give up hope when he finally spotted his friend in the middle of the road, looking more dented then ever before.

"Oh no, Mater!" yelled Lightning, immediately rushing over to his best friend.

The poor tow truck had been knocked unconious, and numerous tire tracks lay perserved in the dirt, indicating that some sort of struggle had taken place.

"Sarge!" shouted Lightning into his radio " I've found Mater, lying injured southbound to Frank's Field. He's been knocked unconious! I need medical help out here quick!"

"I'm already on it" responded Sarge " stay there and make sure his condition doesn't get any worse. I'll be there in a few minutes,"

With that said, Sarge signed off, and Lightning turned his worried gaze back towards Mater.

"Please Buddy" begged Lightning " please be okay,"


	3. Chapter 3: Call In The Troops

**Ch.3: Call In The Troops**

Meanwhile, back in London, Finn and Holley were right in the middle of wrapping up another case. Someone sneaky had been breaking into science labs all over London, stealing bits and pieces for a super engine MI6 sciencetists had designed.

One more piece had yet to be stolen, and this would Finn and Holley's final chance to take down the thief for good. So like bats, they waited in the wings, keeping their eyes peeled for any suspicous shadows.

It was near midnight when the thief decided finally to show herself to them. Moving slightly into the light, Finn could see the yellow-orange FireBird carefully approach the last part, and take it from the stand.

"Now!" shouted Finn to Holley, and they both jumped down with thier weapons aimed.

"Alright thief" said Holley " stop right there!"

"Clever" said the FireBird, with a creepy smile " but no one stops the Phoenix,"

With that said, Phoenix pumped out her wings, and started to fly upwards towards the cieling. Before even she could contact with the stone, a missle fired out of her headlights, and provided the way to escape.

The chase however, was not over by a long shot. Immediately, Holley spread out her own wings and took off after Phoenix through the very hole she escaped through.

Finn quickly sped out of the lab and watched as the two female cars chased each other through the sky.

"Believe me sister" said Phoenix to Holley " you really don't want to mess with me,"

"Hand over the part Phoenix," said Holley, aiming her gun.

"Oh if you insist," said Phoenix, opening her trunk.

Only instead of the part, a cannon came out instead, and it was aimed right at Holley. When Finn saw this, his eyes insantly welled up in fear.

"Retreat Ms. Shiftwell!" he yelled into the communicator " Abort! Abort!"

Holley heard Finn's warning, and just barely managed to dodge out of the way when a hot blast of white fire suddenly shot towards her, snapping off one of her wings.

Now crippled, Holley began descending down in a dizzying spiral, hoping her emergency system would activate soon. After about two agonizing seconds, her parachute activated, and she floated gentley to the ground.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief once he noticed his partner was safe, then turned his attention skyward as Phoenix buzzed over his head. A white sheet of paper trailing behind in her wake.

Curious, Finn approached the paper and began to read it.

**_Fools. If the FBI couldn't stop me. What made you think you could?_**

"Confident isn't she?" said Holley, approaching her partner.

"And dangerous" said Finn " she's not going to be an easy car to catch. So I sugguest we call the FBI tomorrow, and see if they can give us some more information about this Phoenix. From the note, it's obvious she has history with them,"

"Well, it's to late in the night to call them night now" said Holley, yawning " so we'd better get some sleep while we still can,"

Just as Finn and Holley were about to drive off, a call beacon suddenly flashed on Holley's mirror, indicating that she had an urgent communication of some sort. Holley smiled when she saw that the beacon was green.

A red beacon usually meant the call was HQ, but the green beacon always resprented Radaitor Springs and regulaur calls from her boyfriend, Mater.

Displaying her holoscreen, Holley accepted the message, only to recieve a surprise when she saw Sally on the screen and not Mater.

"I know that Mater promised to call you tonight, but..." said Sally, tears shining from her windows " He...he's hurt. An attack. We don't know by who or why, but Sarge found something at the crime scene we hope you guys could figure out,"

With that said, the image of Sally disappeared, displaying another strange white note.

**_Not even your knight in shining armor could prevent the Phoenix's plan._**

Both Finn and Holley looked shocked at the note, even as the holoscreen message ended. Mater had encountered the Phoenix too?

"We have to get to Radaitor Springs right away," said Holley.

"Agreed" said Finn, then turned on his communicator " Siddley, something urgent has come up. Mater has been attacked. We need you gassed and ready to go in the next ten minutes,"

"Roger that," said Siddley, over the communicator.

As the spy plane signed off, both Finn's and Holley's expressions were a mixture of anger and worry. Why would the Phoenix attack Mater? What sinsiter plan was she hatching? And the most chilling question of all;

Who would she hurt next?


	4. Chapter 4: Take Your Medicine

**Ch.4: Take Your Medicine**

While all these events were taking place, the Shieriff had finally arrived at his destination, FBI HQ. Agent Stern was already waiting at the front gate, grinning as he saw the police car arrive.

"About time you got here mate," said Stern.

"What's the situation on Bentley?" asked Shieriff.

"Carnapped by Phoenix and her gang it seems" said Stern " found motorcycle tracks running all over his house, and his files have been ransacked,"

"Rats" said Shieriff " I thought we had gotten rid of her a long time ago. Guess the criminal element doesn't stay down forever,"

"Never does my friend" said Agent Stern, taking the Shieriff into HQ " I was a little reluctant in calling ya, but the Big Boss insisted. You're sure no one's going to miss ya in Radiator Springs,"

"The town will be fine" said Shieriff " only Mater knows I'm gone, and I'm pretty sure he won't tell nobody,"

"Mater?" said Stern " that name seems familiar. Wasn't he that goofy tow truck responsible for solving the WGP case?"

"The one and only" said Shieriff " now get back to Bentley. Your call said that he was working on somekind of secret project ever since the closing of WGP,"

"Yeah" said Stern " once he found Allinol was a fake, Bentley tried to his hardest to make the ultimate superfuel. I tried to get out of his house, but you know how Bentley gets when he has a new project,"

Shieriff nodded, and Stern continued.

"Well" said Stern " one day he finally called me to say that he had had an amazing breakthrough and wanted me to come see it. But when I got there, the place was wrecked and he was gone,"

"He could be anywhere by now," said Shieriff.

"Not just anywhere" responded a gaint army truck approaching the pair " tracking team has found multiple tire tracks leading from Bentley's house to the train station. And the trains of that station only make three stops; Oil Change, Leak City, and... Radiator Springs,"

"So that's why the General wanted me" thought Shieriff, getting the point " Pr. Bentley could well be in my hometown,"

"Agent Stern will accompany you back to Radaitor Springs" said General Marlow, looking at the Shieriff " you are to say he's a friend visiting from out of town. Your misson, find and rescue Pr. Bentley from Phoenix and her gang. Is that understood,"

"Yes Sir," said Shieriff.

"Good" said the General " the rest of my agents will look in the other two locations. Good luck men,"

With that said Shieriff and Agent Stern drove off to carry on with their misson.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, everyone was gathered at the hospital surrounding an unconious Mater. Guido, Luigi, Sally, and Ramone worked hard to repair Mater's until he was back in his rusty tow truck shape. Now all was still as they waited for him to wake up.

Tears were threatening to fall frown Lightning's eyes, as he looked over at his poor best friend. Even Lizzie seemed to get the sour mood, and didn't say a word.

Just as Lightning felt he was about to lose face, the sound of jet engines turned his eyes towards the sky, as Siddeley flew in close by for a landing.

As soon as the spy jet landed, Holley and Finn came roaring out, immediately gathering where all of the Radaitor Springs residents were, and quizzing about Mater's condition.

"We fixed him up" said Sally " but he hasn't revived yet,"

"We can't really find Shieriff either" said Ramone " I hope he's okay,"

"Oh Mater," said Holley, sadly driving up to her boyfriend.

"Sh..sh...Shieriff" came a garbled response from Mater, his eyes flickering open for a sec " don't...motor...cycle,"

Everybody gathered around held their breath as the favorite tow truck finally shivered awake. Tiredly, Mater opened his eyes, his curious green orbs scanning the crowd around him. They stopped when he spotted Finn and Holley.

"Finn? Holley?" said Mater, confused " what are ya'll doing here?"

"How are you feeling Mater?" asked Finn.

"Like I've been through high on carwash" said Mater " man I sure hope that other car I was with is alright,"

"What other car?" asked Holley.

"Well" said Mater " I helping this ol' Bentley get a tow back to Ramone's when some motorcycles came out of nowhere and attacked us. They knocked me out and took my tow fare with them,"

"These cycles" said Finn " what did they look like?"

"Black with red eyes" said Mater " I think the leader had some kind of orange bird painted on his side,"

"Phoenix" said Holley " so her gang was here?"

"Who's Phoenix?" asked Lightning.

"Someone we've recently encountered in London" said Finn " stealing parts for a super engine are sciencetists have been working on. She left us saying that she was wanted in the States as well. So when we got you're call, we knew we had to check it out,"

"But why would Phoenix's gang want to attack Mater?" asked Sally.

"It may have not been Mater, but rather the car he was towing" said Finn " either way, me and Holley will have to contact the FBI as soon as possible to learn more about this Phoenix and her modeus operadi. Meanwhile, Mater why don't you get some rest, you've been through a lot,"

"Thanks Finn," said Mater, driving back to shack shakingly, leaving his friends alone to talk.

Just about when he was fixin to settle down for a nap, Mater heard something rolling around in his back. Curious, Mater used his hook, and brought whatever it was in front of his eyes.

It was the small vail of purple superfuel Bentley had left behind, but Mater thought that maybe Fillmore had given him some of his organic biofuel as a get well present.

Not one to turn down a gift, Mater popped open the vail and started chugging down the superfuel, feeling recharged and refreshed.

"Hmm Mph!" said Mater, lying down " Fillmore has sure improved his recipe,"

Closing his eyes, Mater soon fell asleep, little knowing what changes would happen in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Puzzling Predictions

**Ch.5: Puzzling Predictions**

Back in the FBI office, General Marlow was busy watching the monitor screens to keep track of his agents progress when an emergency beacon suddenly flashed on one of the screens. Without hesistating, General Marlow pressed the call button and accepted the message.

Finn's image soon lit up on screen. The silver spy car's profile seemed to relax when he realized the Generalhad answered his call.

"This is Finn McMissle calling General Marlow" said Finn " I have some important news regarding the Phoenix,"

"Speak McMissle," said General Marlow.

"We encountered your criminal back in London stealing parts for a super engine" said Finn " and most recently discovered that one of our good friends, Sir Mater, had encountered some of her men while attempting to help an old Bentley get a tow,"

"Wait a minute" said General Marlow " did you just say Bentley?"

"Yes," said Finn.

" He's one of our sciencetists" said General Marlow " we've been searching for him for quite awhile. Tell me, is he okay?"

"I'm afriad I don't know Sir" said Finn " according to Mater, he was ambushed by motorcycles, and Bentley was dragged away. I'm afriad this Phoenix may have him now,"

"What's your location?" asked General Marlow.

"Radaitor Springs Sir," said Finn.

"Good" said the General " I have already sent a couple of my agents to invesigate that area. The FBI and MI6 shall work together in solving this case. We need to stop Phoenix no matter what,"

* * *

As things were agreed between the two agents, Professor Bentley found himself being thrown into a security cell with flaming bars. The motorcycles had dragged the poor professor up somewhere in the mountians, where a secret base lay hidden deep inside one of it's caves.

A huge, metal monstoriousity lay in the center of the cavern, built to look exactly like the mythical fire bird said to soar the skies. Lead by another FireBird, with wicked intentions.

Smugly, Phoenix approached the cage where she had Professor Bentley trapped, her fiery coat gleering evilly in the dim light.

" Hope you enjoy your accodmidations Professor," said Phoenix.

"No thank you" said Pr. Bentley " why have you brought me here?"

"You're fuel sample" said Phoenix " where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Bentley.

" Don't take me for a fool Professor" said Phoenix, bringing out the missing page from the Professor's notebook " I have the formula right in my hands. But what I don't have is this specail ingredient you refer to in your notes,"

"However, I imagine your fuel sample does. Where did you hide it?"

"I'm not telling," said Pr. Bentley with a huff.

"I tried to play nice Professor" said Phoenix, turning away " but I guess now your daughter will have to pay the price,"

"I don't have a daughter," said Bentley.

"Is that what Cecil told you when you left with Margeret?" said Phoenix, turning her angry eyes towards Bentley " or did you just hate her so much, that you didn't mind when your new girlfriend set the house on fire? I guess all those tears could have been an illusion,"

"How...how do you know all about that?" quivered Professor Bentley.

"Because Professor" said Phoenix, turning to Bentley " I was there,"

* * *

"This is getting pretty pointless" said Agent Zeta, overlooking the Professor's notes " Miss Phoenix will never get the superfuel if we wait for the Professor to spill his guts,"

"He had to have the superfuel on him when he escaped us the first time" said Agent Alpha "question is, where did he hide it?"

" Well" said Agent Delta " it wasn't on his person when Beta and I searched. So that could only leave one possiblity,"

"The tow truck" said Agent Gamma " he passed it on to the knight,"

"I told you we've should grabbed that tow truck" said Agent Beta " he's probably called in some help and is on our tail right now,"

"Let him come" said Agent Alpha " he'll never get past Omega, and even if there is help, Operation: Sky Fire will proceed as scheduled,"

With that last sentence, the motorcycles laughed, and went off to prepare for the coming knight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, Mater woke up refreshed and totally recharged. The horror of yesterday's attack long buried behind him. Now he just felt, super full of energy.

Lightning and the others grinned at Mater's cheery condition when the tow truck arrived at Flo's, glad to see that their favorite buddy was alright. Flo immediately placed a can oil next to Mater as a welcome back drink.

"Thanks Flo" said Mater, pushing the can aside " but I don't feel that hungry. Had me some good fuel last night,"

"Well" said Sally "we're just glad to see you're better,"

"Hey Miss Holley," said Mater, waving off to the distnace as the spy cars approached.

Lightning looked at Mater stunned. He hadn't even seen the spy cars approaching.

"Morning Mater," said Holley, with a blush.

"Good to see your well again," said Finn.

"Thanks" said Mater " so what's the scoop?"

" I've contacted the FBI and they're sending over a couple of agents to help " said Finn " they should be arriving any minute now,"

As Finn finished his sentence, Mater started driving off.

"Mater where are you going?" asked Lightning confused.

"Going to go greet Shieriff" said Mater " he's gone out of town for awhile, and nows driving up with a friend,"

Stunned, everyone followed Mater towards the town entrance, and grew shocked when they realized Mater had been right. The Shieriff had come back to town with a friend.

Slowly, everyone backed away from the tow truck, and Mater looked at them confused.

"What?" said Mater " was it something I said?"


End file.
